Ranma Queen Half
by 741AuthorNCS-NicolaStarlaLili
Summary: Out of all the springs in Jusenkyo, one could only imagine the outcome of bathing in both Spring of Drown Girl and Spring of Drown Alien Queen... R&R please. Chapter 1-2 will be re-upload. Beta Read/Edit by AMWOOD co.
1. Spring of Drowned Alien Queen

_Who ever said life did not exist outside of planet Earth?_

**WHAM! POW! SMACK!**

"You are getting cocky boy!"

"Shut up old man!"

_Who ever said all Alien life forms have to be intelligence like most SciFic movies? _

"An opening! Take this Old Man!"

**POW!**

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

_Now... did anyone ever wonder what would happen if a bloody thirsty monster were to fuse with a human body?_

"Oh no! Customer fells in Shonmaonīchuan! The Spring of Drown Panda! Tragic story of panda who drown in spring 2000 years ago! Now who ever falls in takes body of panda!"

"What?"

_Strange question isn't it? We'll answer it after 3 minutes._

"Growf!"

**WHAM! POW! SMACK!**

"Stupid Old Man!"

**POW!**

**SPLASH!**

"Not Young Customer too!"

_Now enough of me talking... Let's begin the story should we?_

_

* * *

_

The newly transformed Genma Saotome is really pissed at his own son, Ranma Saotome, who had just kicked him into a spring filled with cursed water and changed him into panda. As a revenge, he returns the favor by also sending him into a spring.

"Customer just did bad thing! No one ever fallen into that spring before! If Young Customer drown and die, he makes Spring of Drown Martial Artist!"

_"Crap, but at least the boy can swim." _Genma-Panda thought.

Suddenly, the spring's surface exploded as a massive, six-fingered hand reached out, earning gasps from both Genma-Panda and the Jusenkyo Guide.

The human turned Panda reach behind his back and somehow pulled out a wooden sign and an ink brush. Quickly, he writes down [I thought you said nobody drowned in that stupid Spring!] and showed it to the Jusenkyo Guide.

"I really did not know sir! Nobody ever falls in! Can't made up story for it..."

[WHAT? These tragic legends are lies?]

The monstrosity continues to pull itself out of the spring, when it's finally out, it scared the living crap out of the fat panda and Chinese man; The creature stands at least 15ft tall, has a black exoskeleton, four arms with deadly claws, a long outgrowth similar to a royal crown at the back of its dome like head, razor shape teeth, heel like legs, and a spine like tail with a bladed tip. It's wearing a badly ripped gi.

[WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!] Genma-Panda signs while sweating in fear.

"Looks like giant Alien Queen from movie I saw last week."

Ranma-Queen looks at her new body. _"HOLY CRAP! That stupid panda is gonna pay!"_ She snatches Genma-Panda's sign, wiping off the words she than writes [You will pay for turning me into this Pop! Prepare to suffer!].

[Uh oh!] Genma-Panda signs, running away.

Ranma-Queen screen in battle cry and chases after her father.

"Grrrrrrroooooowwwwwf!"

**SMACK! POW! WHAM!**

The chase starts, and ends 3 minutes later as the beaten panda being send clashing into a cliff side.

_"Take that Old Man!"_ The martial artist turned Alien Queen chuckles to herself.

**CRACK!**

Ranma-Queen look under her feet and sees the ground she stands on begin to crumble under her heavy weight. _"Dammit!" _The ground gives out as the massive Alien lost her balance and slam head first into another spring.

"Oh, Alien Queen falls into Nyannīchuan! The Spring of Drown Girl! Tragic story of young girl who drown in spring 1500 year ago! Now who ever falls in takes body of young girl!"

A female version of Ranma appears out of the water, "She" looks at "her" chest and screams. "AAAAHHHH!"

"Alien curse got mixed with girl curse... Sad, but at least Young Customer can remain human."

Ranma-chan stares at her reflection; "she" now has red hair with black tip at the end, "her" pigtail is now black and shape like an Alien tail with spine like features, her finger-nails and toe-nails darkens and becomes tough claws, and her skin is now really pale.

"I go get hot water to reverse curse, also something to seal Alien spring." The Guide heads back to his house.

Ranma-chan sent a death glare at the unconscious panda while changing into a spare gi in her backpack.

* * *

"That's is just great! You made me lose my manhood and made me into a monster!" Yell Ranma as he smacks Genma senseless. "Thanks a lot moron!"

Genma adjust his glasses. "As much as I hate to say this... Boy, you should be proud your curse."

"Why?"

"While you were busy beating me up, I realized your Alien... girl... whoever form, is almost three times stronger than your boy form."

"What? You are kidding."

"I'm serious boy."

Ranma looked at his father. "Alright than... Take this!"

_**THUMP!**_

Genma is send sailing away with a uppercut.

"Damn, what a day. Stupid Pop give me a stupid curse and rob all my pride and a guy... "

"Should I show you where Amazons village is?" The Jusenkyo Guide asks as he cover the "Spring of Drowned Alien Queen" with wooden boards. "This Spring is too dangerous..."

Ranma sighs. "I guess so. No use letting the travel free going to waste. Let's go find Pop."

To be continue

* * *

**Author: I have to thank who ever though of "Spring of Drowned Alien Queen". I mean this is an awesome idea but nobody ever even try it! This also inspired by stories from author, **_**Ali Wenstern**_**. Beta read/edit by ****AMWOOD co**


	2. The Tendos

_Ranma's Mindscape..._

_"Hello, human..."_

_"Wh-Who are you?"_

_An massive Alien Queen appears in front of Ranma._

_"I'm the sprite of the Queen who drown in that very spring many centuries ago..."_

_Ranma gulps. "Why the heck are you in my mind?"_

_"You are the very first to drown in that spring and received my curse... I now process you as you had free me..."_

_"Free?"_

_"Jusenkyo springs will keep the souls of the drowned one with in it's watery depth... The only way the sprites to free themselves is to attach to the others who fall into the same spring and remain alive..."_

_"Aw... Ok. So when are you gonna pass onto the after life? You know? Like EVERY SOULS does?"_

_"I can not."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm force to stay until you died."_

_"Dammit."_

_"Now, since I you freed me, I will reward you... The Queen move her head closer. "... by teaching you the ways of being one of my kind..."_

_"No thanks... I'm not eating human or starting laying a hive of eggs..."_

_"Believe me, if I want a hive, I would erase you and take over your body..." She grins, Alien style. "But besides that, the Nyannīchuan's curse is in the way. You are nothing more but a human shape daughter to me..."_

_"When did I became your daughter?"_

_"When you got the curse of course."_

_"... Still no deal. I'm not going to live like an Alien."_

_"Why would I want you to do that? It will be a degrease to my mother's mother's mother's mother, I'm just gonna teach you the way to control your curse form."_

_"What happens if I don't?"_

_"You will be like a queenless drone, wondering aimlessly and kills everything in your way..."_

_"Heck with that! I will find another way!" He turns away._

_"The Queen sigh. "No you can't stubborn human... Fine, how about I teach you a martial art style? The ones that are impossible for a normal human?"_

_Ranma begins to listen. "What style?"_

_"We call it the survival tool..." She screeches. "But the human will most likely call it... the Xeno Fist!"_

_Ranma grins, like hell he is gonna miss this chance. "Where do I begin?"_

_The Queen smiles and specks like a old martial art master. "Very soon Student Ranma, but first, call me Queen Monica-sensei..."_

_"You have a name?"_

_"Got a problem with that?"_

_"No, Monica-sensei..."_

* * *

One month later

It a peaceful, rainy afternoon in Nerima, Japan. Everywhere is quite-

"STOP CHASING ME OLD MAN!"

Oops, spoke too soon...

A girl with black tipped red hair and a very long black spine like pigtail runs across the streets. She wears a Chinese outfit and runs bare feet, while holding a backpack in her right hand and a pair of Chinese shoes.

Behind her, is a oversize gi wearing panda is chasing her.

[Stay down boy! It's for the honor of both schools!] The panda signs with a wooden board .

The redhead flips around and throw her belonging at the panda, hitting him on the chest.

"You dare talk about honor?" She leaps at the panda and kicks him away. "When you had lied and stolen from so many people?"

"What the heck is going on?"

"I don't know! But this looks awesome!"

"Panda, Panda, Panda!" A little boy yells.

"Whats up with her pigtail? It looks like a tail..."

The panda stands back up, wiping his month he than leaps back in with rapid punches. The girl however, just dodges with blinding speed as if she already know where they will hit. She back flips. "Your moves..." She grabs the panda's left arm. "... IS USELESS!"

The panda is sent clash into a mailbox.

"Go suck on that old man, I'm going back to China!" The redhead picks up her belonging and heads toward to the town exit.

But panda is not down yet... He gets back onto his feet while picking up a road sign, quietly getting behind her and...

Only to get caught by her pigtail, which had just move on its own and coil around the panda's arm.

The girl turns around. "Remember, I know what is behind me..."

**BOW!**

The panda is sent clash into a fire hydrant.

"No more old man, this is-"

[Oh yeah! Try sensing this!]

"Mmew?"

"CCCCCCCAAAAATTTTTT-"

**Bow!**

The poor unconscious girl is drag away as the panda growls away the whispering citizens.

* * *

Tendo Dojo

_Dear Soun_

_Returning from China. Bringing the boy._

_Genma_

A man with shoulder-length black hair and a mustache cries tears of joy.

"Our school is finally going to be completed!" He runs around the house and calls for all of his daughters. "Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!"

Kasumi, the caring eldest daughter with a brown hair ponytail. She is wearing a housedress and apron.

Nabiki, the money loving second eldest with short brown hair. She is short shorts and a t-shirt.

And finally, Akane, the super tomboy with long black hair. She is wearing a gi as she has just came back form her daily training(AKA: Running and brick smashing).

"What is the matter daddy?" Kasumi asks.

"I hope they are not running out of rent." Comment Nabiki.

"My dear friend Genma Saotome is coming with is son, Ranma... Who will be you future fiancé and take over the dojo!"

"FIANCÉ!" All three girls exclaims.

"Wait a second!" yelled Akane. "Don't we get to choose who we marry?"

"Come Akane, I bet he is cute."

"I hate BOYS!"

"Oh well... I guess I will make him mine."

"Is he younger than me? Young men bores me."

"Is he cute?"

Soun Tendo laughed nervously. "No idea."

"What?"

"I never met him."

"This is insane father! How can you make someone you never met our fiancé?" She stands up and leave. "I'm going to the dojo, Kasumi and Nabiki can have the pervert!"

"Akane!"

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"That must be Ranma!" Nabiki and Soun rush to the door invite in the guess...

But what they find is a oversize Panda carrying a struggling red hair girl. "Put me down old man! You are scaring them!"

"Daddy... is this your friend?" Kasumi asks.

"Why the heck did this panda just burst into our house?"

The wield Panda puts down the girl and heads to the kitchen. Soun stares at her. "You... wouldn't be..."

"... Ranma Saotome sir... Sorry about this..." She reply while playing with her hair.

The panda comes back with some hot water in a kettle. [Don't cry yet Tendo, she's not a girl!] He pours the contents on to the girl.

"Ow! It's boiling stupid old man!"

"... Oh my..."

"She turned into a boy!"

The panda pours some on himself, transforming back in to the old man he is. "We can explain."

* * *

"And that is how we got the curse..." Genma explains.

"So... You two went into China and fallen into the cured springs of Jusenkyo?" Soun asks.

"That's pretty much it." Says Ranma who is back on his female form.

Soun gets up and pats Ranma repeatedly on the back. "But no no matter! You can still marry one of my daughters! Now then... My eldest daughter is Kasumi, who is 19. My middle daughter is Nabiki, who is 17. And the youngest daughter is Akane., who is 16."

Both Kasumi and Nabiki move Akane in front of them. "Akane will be your fiancé."

"What!"

"You hated boys didn't you?" Asks Kasumi.

"SO this is your lucky day! He is a half girl." Says Nabiki.

Akane glares at Ranma-chan. "No way I'm marrying that pervert!"

"Whaddya mean a pervert?"

"Off course you are! You must have been peeking at that female body of yours!"

Ranma-chan takes a quick look at Akane's body. "Are you jealous of me?"

"What?" Exclaims Akane.

Ranma-chan turns around walk away. "I'm build better to boot!" She laughs.

"Jerk!" Akane picks up the table and slams it toward the transsexual. But Ranma-chan sense it coming a mile away, using her pigtail, she pulls Genma in her place while stepping away from the danger.

**BOOM!**

"Oh no Akane! You flatten our guest!"

Akane looks at Ranma-chan's moving pigtail. "How...?"

"Additional from the curse, and thanks for beating up my old man for me." She leaves the room, giggling to herself. "May I take a bath?"

"Sure, right this way." Kasumi heads off to the bathroom.

"But Ranma? What about choosing a fiancé?" Questions Soun as he weeps out steams tears.

"We will talk about it later." Ranma walks off to Kasumi's direction while dragging the unconscious Genma behind her.

"Great... Now more mouths to feed." Nabiki groans to herself.

To be continue

* * *

Author: I'm sorry! This chapter is sucky and rush! I'm terrible at following original storyline... Anyway, Xenomorphs and maybe Predators comes later. So please stay tune!


	3. Too early for revealing the secret, no?

"Why the heck are you leading me to school?" Complains Ranma, looking aside from his possible fiancé while keeping balance on the narrow fence.

"Why the heck do I have to take you to school? !" Groans Akane.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Alright Boy, since we will be staying for some time. I want you to attend the school here..." Says Genma as he is ignored by his manga reading son. "Were you listerning? !"_

_Ranma flips another page on his Naruto manga. "What's the point? I've already missed my elementary, grade 8, and half of grade 9 anyway. And beside, I'm gonna become a martial artist..." He grabs a cookie by his side and sink his teeth into it. "I don't need to learn *Crunsh* Math, *Chew* Science, or history..."_

_**"You should listen to your father... Knowledge is an important factor to life." **Whispers Queen Monica in Ranma's mind._

_"Shut up." Groan Ranma._

_"Who are you talking to, Boy? !" Genma questions angrily._

_"Alien." Response Ranma as he finishes his cookie and then continue on to finish his graphic novel. _

* * *

"But how the heck did you two manage to get me to go to school?"

_"That girl, Kasumi's cooking?"_

Ranma sighs. "You are getting really annoying you know?"

_"Chose your words wisely human..."_

"Stop talking to yourself up there, Hentai." Akane says as she turns to the left.

Ranma fellows. "Would you stop calling me Hentai?"

"You are one. Doing perverted thing on the girl body of yours..." Comments Akane harshly .

Ranma rolls his eyes. "That's it. I'm leaving as soon as I have enough money for a boat ticket." He leaps done from the fence. "Is that Furinkan High over there?"

"Yes, but here comes the trouble..." Akane begin to run towards her school, looking unhappy as she gets closer.

"What? Wait up!" Ranma runs closer while just realizing that there is a group of people; All of them dressed up as if it is a Olympic game. "What the...?"

One of the boys spotted Akane and picks up his hockey stick. "There is Akane!" He shouts out loud as the group moves in to meet the tomboy.

"Boys..." Mutters Akane.

"PLEASE DATE US!" The group shouts out loudly, raising their weapons and fists.

"... I DESPISE MEN!"

**WHAM! POW! SNAP!**

"Out of my way! I'm late!" Yells Akane as she punches a boxer on the face and then turns around to kick a hockey player in the guts, before move around to smack a tennis player.**  
**

**SMACK! SNAP! BOOM! **

Ranma kneels on the schools wall as he watches Akane carves in the the crowd of sportsmen and low-level martial artist with her fist and kicks; To much of his amazement, she manages to quickly defeats them all with heavy blows without much effort.

_"Very tomboyish fighting style..."_ He thought.

_"Agree."_

Now with every foes conscious and laying on the ground, the heavy breathing Akane wipes the sweat off her forehead while trying to fix her missed up hair. "What a drag! For Pete's sake. Every morning!"

"Truly such a boorish lot..."

A young man around 17 years old appears by the scenes; he worn a blue Kendo outfit and walks bare feet. He also carries a bokken and smelling a rose. "Evidently each of them intends to ask you out, Akane..." He takes a sniff on the Rose. "... on the dawn that he finally defeats you."

"Oh upperclassman... good morning..."

"And now... Akane Tendo..." He throws his Roses to Akane. "... Might you fight with me?" The man draw out his wooden sword and the sky begin to cloud.

Ranma leaps down and by Akane. "Man... You are popular aren't you?"

"Stay out of the way... You'll get hurt." Akane goes into her battle stands.

"What's going on anyway?"

"You'll see."

The kendo man points his sword at Ranma. "You there! You are being quiet familiar with Akane!" He demands.

"Tell him Akane... Akane?"

"What?" Answers the tomboy, who wants to stay out of this as much as possible.

"Who are you boor? ! Ah! But it is the custom to give one's own name first! Fine then! Mind I shall give!" The Kendo man outbursts.

Ranma sweat drops. "Ah... if you want..."

_"I think this human is mad..."_

"My name... *Thunder* is upperclassman Kuno. Junior. Group E. *More Thunder* The undefeated new star of the Kendo world. *Even more Thunder* But my peers call me... THE BLUE THUNDER OF FURINKAN HIGH!"

_"Where are the Thunders coming from?"_

Ranma ignores the Alien.

"Blue Thunder?"

"Have you heard of that?"

"News to me." Nabiki replies.

"Ok. I'm uh... I'm staying at the Tendo Practice Hall..." Ranma answers.

"What? !" Exclaims the swordsman. "Under the same roof as Akane? !" He swing his bokken at Ranma but misses as he dodged the attack.

Ranma flips a few times in the air before throwing his backpack to Akane. "I'm Ranma Saotome! And I accept your challenge!" He lands and enters his own battlestand.

Kuno attacks with a battle cry as he cuts after Ranma, who had dodge it quickly and cause him to missed and cut into the school wall instead. Kuno pull out his sword and slice after his opponent again, but he only end up slicing a unfortunate tree that is happen to be in between.

"Stop dodging my sword! You-"

Ranma zooms in and get really close to Kuno to shut him up. "Just let me make this perfectly clear..."

_"This guy is good..."_ Thought Kuno.

"... Akane means nothing to me! If you want a violent chick like her, you can have her!" States Ranma.

The angry Akane throw his backpack back towards Ranma. "Why, you pervert!"

Ranma yells back. "Stop calling me a pervert!"

Kuno swing his sword at Ranma. "I forbid you from speaking ill to Akane!" he demands, but he end up cutting Ranma's flying backpack in half instead.

Ranma use the tip of Kuno's bokken as a stepping stone and leap above the swordsman, preparing his own attack from the air. "Take this!" He raise his fist.

"Hey! Look! It's raining!" A student commends.

_"Crap! Not now-"_

Drops and drops of water begins to pour down from the sky, Ranma backflips away from Kuno and tries to find a shelter to shield him from the cold, rain water... But the curse activities before he could.

"What in the world? !"

"He turned into a girl!"

"Man, she is sexy!"

"Is it a magic trick? !"

"Is she coming to our class? Maybe I can finally get a girlfriend!"

Ranma-chan's face blushes so hard that she want to hide under a rock... and stay there until she dies of embarrassment.

_"I guess your so called "Manhood" is ruined."_

Akane lift her backpack over her head as a shelter to the rain. "Oh no..."

Kuno, however, swing his sword around, cutting everything in his way in his search for Ranma. "Where did he went? !"

Ranma-chan sweatdrops. "What's with him?"

"Ah... Kuno...? You didn't see what happened?"

Kuno turns to Akane. "Of course I did! Ranma Saotome use his trick to switch places with a innocence young woman! I don't know how many of women slave he has but I 'm going to defeat that coward and set them free! !" He took out another red Rose and put it between his teeth.

Every students who heard and saw this drop down anime style.

Akane's eyes twitched as her brain try to absorbs this ridiculous statement.

"Well, this proves that he is a moron." Says Nabiki.

Sets veins appears on Ranma-chan's forehead. "What did you said?"

Kuno starts to beam with "handsomeness", he pass his Rose to Ranma-chan. "Now, you are free to date me and be my my girlfriend." He "Charmingly" says and holds Ranma-chan's hands. "Pigtail girl..."

_"This is grad to be the biggest moron I've ever met in my 4000 years of existence!"_

A dreadful amount battle aura fulls the air as Ranma-chan grabs Kuno's arms and throws him away. "You..." The alien hybrid walks close and mutters with the intention to kill. "... You called me a coward, ruined my manhood, and flirted with me..." Her nails begin to grow into claws and her skin begins to harden and blacken into exoskeletons... "Now... I'm gonna make you regretted that by kicking your ASS! ! !" She explored into smokes, and when it clears. A monstrosity stood where Ranma-chan once was. AKA, a Xenomorph Queen

Akane backs away from Ranma-Queen; her body shakes in fear as the Xeno screeches. "That thing is Ranma...?"

The students panic right in their desk. "It's a MONSTER! ! !"

"Call the army! ! QUICK! !"

"What had you done Saotome? ! You dear transform this poor girl into a monster like that? !" Kuno raises his bokken. "I will release her from a demon like you! ! !" He attacks.

[Shut the hell up, MORON! I **AM** RANMA SAOTOME! ! !] Ranma-Queen signs with a wooden sign while she smash Kuno down with her tall.

Kuno, however, recovers quickly and retaliate with quick stabbing of air-pressure. "Atatatatatatatatatata!"

Ranma-Queen is hit hundreds of times by air-pressure and followed up by an explosion of dust.

"How do you like that, Monster?" Kuno smirks.

The dust cloud clears, but Ranma-Queen is still standing with no injury what so ever. [Is that it?] She dust herself off.

"Impossible! Nothing can survive my Blue Thunder Attack!"

[I can, and it's now my turn.] The Xeno charges in with a furry of swipes with her six-fingered hands. Kuno got smack backward with each blow and was force into defense, unable to fight back. [Don't you dear flirts with me again! !] Ranma-Queens strikes forward, breaking through Kuno's defense and destroying his bokken. She grabs the swordsman and slams him on to the ground and then repeatedly beat and pound on him until the ground gives in and crumbles into a meter deep crater.

For sure, Kuno is rush to the hospital later today with shattered skeleton.

* * *

"So that's how I got the girl and Alien Queen curse." Ranma explains. "...so please don't fear me..."

The entire class had squished together at the back, trying as hard as possible to stay away from Ranma.

"Ah... Can I call in sick today?"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the mountains of Japan

A great evil had been sealed with the cave for years behind a boulder fastened with ofuda...

But the seal had been broken...

A lightning bolt came striking down...

It struck the boulder... and destroys it... Releasing the evil with in...

A small figure emerges from the rumble...

_"Boobies..."_ And it said...

Now, no women are safe...

To be continue

* * *

**Author: One thing; I never liked Kuno at all. Aw... The stupid Document Manager wouldn't let me place a question mark and an ****exclamation mark together...**** Which sucks. And second, as you all sees, I'm forced to bring in the most annoying character in the Ranma 1/2 universe, early. So as guessed, a few of the event in the series will also be removed, taken, or reorganized depends on the movement of the story, but here are the arcs that are for sure, will not be appearing in this story.**

**The Dragon Whisker Arc  
**

**The Waterproof Soap Arc  
**

**The Gambler King Arc  
**

**The Screaming Hot Springs Festival Obstacle Course Race Arc  
**

**The Cursed Panda Scroll Arc  
**

**The Onna-Ranma Dates a Dying Man's Spirit Arc  
**

**The Genma and the Cradle from Hell Arc  
**

**The Gosunkugi and the miracle armor Arc  
**

**The A Statue Comes to Life as Shampoo, and Dates Mousse Arc  
**

**The Horse Prayer Tablets Arc  
**

**The Jellyfish Beach Arc  
**

**Author: ****And many more leaser arcs with unpopular/weak/forgettable characters...**** Well then, see ya all next time. Bye!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma or Xenos  
**


End file.
